Returning Home
by destiny malfoy
Summary: Sam and Dean come back after a good hunt to discover Ruthie ( my OC) has gone on a hunt all alone. No smut. Will appreciate reviews!


Dean was mad, so mad. He and Sam had just returned from a hunt and had been looking forward to a nice relaxing evening with her, but NO! All that had met them both was a note .

Sam came in dumping their bags on the floor and and placing the laptop on the desk, as he moved towards their fridge searching for a beer. Just then Dean came in , and he was mad, madder than the demon they had been hunting had made him. "Dean just.."

"You calm down after you read this" Dean hollered , handing him a note and then dumping himself into a chair.

He unfolded the note and noticed the neat hand…ruthie. It said:

Dear Sam and Dean,

If you are reading this then I am guessing your hunt went well and you are home. Hope you guys aren't hurt an dthere is some casserole in the fridge. Guess what? Marjorie called and said she needed some help , something about vampires turning folk in her town. So I am going to help her . And I am not taking my cell lest you both decide to track it down and come find me. I will be back in a couple days.

Love

Ruthie

PS: Don't summon some demon to find me and not Cas either. I mean it , Dean.

….

Sam looked up and met Dean's glare " What no reaction? You don't care that she might get hurt?"

"Of course I am worried , but she is a hunter too , and a good one. I trust her to take care of herself, and anyway she isn't alone , this marjorie character is with her right. And I think she might have been pissed since we refused to take her with us."

"We didn't take her because that demon was hunting girls and she fit the MO perfectly. She agreed her presence would more jeopardise than help the mission. And I am certain she would have let herself get taken just to get closer to the demon."

"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean she had to like it."

Dean grumbled something about idiotic girls and love kills, while Sam fished out the casserole and sighed; " It's her famous 4 cheese!" "What? Give it to me " Dean yelled.

In ten minutes the entire dish was wiped clean . Dean sighed" God! That was good. She must be trying to put us in a good mood after that note."

"and it's working, God she knows us so well."

"Ummmm…"

"Maybe Cas could , you know keep an eye on her"

"You know she explicitly said no.".

"But Cas can be sneaky…"

"No. I am angry too, but we need to trust her to take care of herself."

"I know Sam but she is my Baby, and I am going to teach her a lesson when she comes back."

"Now that Dean, I support. Our lil' Miss Ruthie needs to be spanked"

Both brothers sat, thinking what punishment their Ruthie was going to get when she came back to them and all they would do to her.

Ruthie parked her Mustang and shut the engine. She hoped though highly unlikely that the brothers had left for another hunt , because it had been a week since she had left , when she had promised them to be back in a couple of days plus they hadn't had any way of contacting her. She leaned her head against the steering wheel and tried to visualise their reactions. They would be angry definitely , but hey it was hardly her fault. How was she to know Marjorie was actually the vampire and had been trying to get revenge on the Winchesters for kiling her mate? Well she had to give it to her , what better way to make them come to town than kidnapping her. But luckily she had left no way for them to trace her back to town, and was that bitch furious. She had been tortured and left for dead in less than 2 hours since her arrival, till a felow hunter Rogan had found her. She had wanted to call them but she in her brilliance had no phone on then a couple days recuperating later it was hunt some suckers time. They had finished the coven and had left town yesterday. Rogan had invited her to hunt with him in a neighbouring town, but she had declined. Any more delay and she didn't know what they would do.

She looked up into her mirror and groaned , her face though intact, had a dark purple bruise along her jaw. Her neck still hurt from when she had bit her. Her stomach and upper armslooked worse and it hurt when she walked. She tok a deep breath and got out , took her bag and locked her car. She walked upto the bunker and knocked.

They were going mad. It was 6 days since they had come home and Rutie was still not home. Sam and Dean both were angry, worried and scared. If she died , what would they do. Sam lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't loose her, not after everything they had faced. She was such an idiot, but she was their idiot.

Dean had downed 10 bottles since morning and it was still 10 AM ; they had both not spoken , moody in their own rooms, thinking, about her. Then he heard a knock on their door and he sat up.

They both reached the door at the same time. Dean opened it and almost cried in relief, their standing before him was his girl, their girl.

" Hey guys! "

" You idiot" screamed Dean as he engulfed her , making sure she was real , touching her ,unsure if she was visage of perfection dreamed up by him or real.

"Let go Dean, it hurts. Ow"

"What?"

Sam pulled him away, and then they noticed her; on her jaw was a large puple bruise and her neck was swathed in white cloth. Ruthie pushed past him and went to the couch and plopped down.

"I am so tired. Hunting vampires is hard work, imagine a coven with 8 large evil suckers."

" What. Happened . To . You.?" Sam asked through gritted teeth as he took her in, bruised . Intact but still bruised.

"Um nothing? " Ruthie tried. " Calm down Dean , Sam , I am fine, just a couple of bruises, a few bites, but hey they are in the job description when you go a hunting, she said putting on a fake smile.

" Do you realise how worried we were? We went mad? I kept drinking to drown your image of being dead and I still couldn't. You don't take a cellphone with you and a coven? Really all alone? You couldn't have waited till we came back? And why if you could manage on your own , do you look like a chew toy for a damn vampire?"

This was uttered in alternates by Sam and Dean , but more Dean though, yelled at more like, and she couldn't take it anymore. Being tortured and bit by vampires was hard, she knew she made a bad decision not telling them and not taking a phone and almost getting killed. She promised herslf she wouldn't cry , but now here she couldn't hold it back.

Dean watched as a lone tear slipped pat her eyeand rolled down and then followed the rest.

" I am ..sniff… sorry. I thought I could take care of myself and thought I didn't need you guys always. One hunt I thought, with Marjorie of course. But she ..sniff…was a vampire too and she wanted to kill you and thought …sniff…if she took me you would have come. I din't tell her anything and she tortured me, bit me , hit me. ..Sniff. I am sorry. She let all the horror come out and she cried hugging herself and covering her face, till two strong hands caught hers and pulled her up against a strong chest.

"SHhhhhhh.. it's all right. You are safe and we will take care of you" Dean soothed her. Holding her against him as he sat down. He couldn't believe how much he had missed holding her and how she fit so perfectly.

Sam sat down and was content just smoothing down her hair , rubbing her back and soothing her , as she cried into his brother's chest. She was here . Thank God!

Ruthie turned her head as she lay sprawled on Dean's lap and looked at Sam. She lifted her arms and was at once picked up by Sam and she crawled up him and buried her head in his neck. She loved them both and they loved her. She was soon she was asleep.

Sam looked down at his precious girl and looked at Dean, " She's asleep." He shifted her and lifted her, and he followed Dean to the main bedroom, which neither had used in the past week and laid her down on the bed. They sat down on either side of her and slowly removed her clothes. Her boots , socks, jeans, and shirt till all she wore was her inners. She was exposed and asleep and they were furious. She had been beaten black and blue, literally. A great crisscross of welts ran across her stomach. Her upper arms were worse with claw marks and dark blue bruises. Sam slowly removed the cloth from her neck and winced, imprinted and still raw was a set of vampire bites. "They tortured her, fed from her and she still managed to escape?."

"But how?" Dean voiced the question that both brothers had on their mind." Guess that is a story for tomorrow."

As Sam cleaned her wound , Dean covered her in one of his shirts and then switched the lights and both crawled into bed, along with their lover, life. They were home at last, as they held her . Sam kissed her cheek , while Dean kissed her shoulder, unable to believe they she was back. They were so lucky.

They too slowly drifted into dreams as three hearts beat as one again.


End file.
